


Don't Pity Me

by Lillie_Moreau



Series: Careful, Ren [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Armitage Hux, One Shot, Protective Kylo Ren, Suggestive Themes, crude language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillie_Moreau/pseuds/Lillie_Moreau
Summary: “You didn’t have to save me, you know. Just because I’m an Omega doesn’t mean I’m weak! I could have handled myself,” Hux snarled.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Careful, Ren [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864870
Comments: 6
Kudos: 188





	Don't Pity Me

**Author's Note:**

> So a slight TW for part of this, there is a point where an Alpha other than Kylo suggests he wants Hux to perform certain sexual acts on him. He doesn't actually make an attempt other than putting his hands in Hux's hair. I just want people to be aware of this before reading on any further. I don't want to subject anyone to anything they are not comfortable with. With that being said, please read the tags and keep in mind that this is an Explicit fic. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes that I have made during my editing!! Enjoy!!  
> There will be a link to my tumblr to see the mood board that I made for this fic! I really like making mood boards so I am going to keep trying to make it something I do now. Sorry for rambling!

Armitage Hux stood on the bridge of the _Finalizer_ staring out at the vast expanse of space. He clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides as he mentally went over all of his checklists. There was a limited supply of heat suppressors when they were so far from civilized systems and Hux always made sure his Stormtroopers got the supply. He had the luxury of locking himself in a private suite during a heat while the soldiers were stuck in shared barracks. Hux couldn’t afford to lose half his army in a fight over an Omega. Hux walked closer to the windows, relishing the cold that radiated off of them. He tugged at his collar as he could feel a flush rising across his skin. An involuntary shiver trailed his spine and he knew he had to finish his final checks quickly. Once he went into heat, there would be no regard for his rank as General if an Alpha caught wind of him. 

“Mitaka, I trust that you can take things from here?” Hux asked, not bothering to keep his voice down. To the officers on the bridge, his status as an Omega did not color their view of him. He had proven himself to be more than capable of being a strong leader. 

“Yes, sir. Can I get you anything before you lock down?” Mitaka asked. Hux shooks his head so fast that he got slightly dizzy. He put his hand out to steady himself and closed his eyes for a moment.

“I will be fine, thank you. Unless this ship is about to explode, I am not to be disturbed. Even if you manage to catch up to the Resistance, leave me alone,” Hux emphasized. Mitaka gave his general one last salute before he and the others turned back to their positions. 

Hux turned sharply on his heel and strode from the bridge, not letting the oozing feeling of slick change his gait. He kept his head held high but walked at a clipped pace. He was anxious to get back to his quarters and curl up in the nest he had been working on for the past two weeks. A blush crossed his cheeks as he thought about the cowl he had managed to lift from Ren’s personal closet. It had been a risky move, but it had been worth every tense moment of sneaking into the Knights quarters. Hux was loath to admit it, but there was nothing more appealing than the scent of Kylo Ren. 

Halfway to his rooms, Hux’s vision blurred causing him to slump against the wall. He cursed under his breath as he felt his lower abdomen start cramping and sweat start to trickle down his spine. A soft whimper escaped him as his legs started to shake. He wasn’t sure he was going to make it back to his room, but the idea of going into a full blown heat in the middle of a random hallway was both terrifying and humiliating. Hux attempted to take a step but fell forward onto his knees, tears starting to wet his cheeks. His mind was beginning to cloud with lust but he was determined not to let it take over. Hux curled up into the fetal position on the floor and waited for every Alpha on the _Finalizer_ to descend on him. 

“Well, well, our illustrious general has been reduced to nothing more than a quivering mess on the floor,” a distorted voice mocked from above him. Hux frowned as he looked up, knowing the voice modulator did not belong to Kylo Ren. Instead, he found himself looking at the mask of Ap’lek, the second in command for the Knights of Ren. 

“Leave me alone,” Hux bit out, pushing himself back up to his knees. 

“But you look so pretty down there. You’re in the perfect position to suck my cock,” Ap’lek sneered, weaving one of his gloved hands into Hux’s hair. The general tried to lean away, but in his current state, he found that he was much weaker than normal. He whimpered and desperately tried to move in any other direction than he was being forced. He shifted as much as he could to obscure the fact that since he was in heat, his erection was straining against his uniform pants.

“That’s enough,” the achingly sultry voice of Kylo came from not far down the way. The other knight growled in displeasure but let go of Hux nonetheless. Hux looked to his left and much to his surprise saw that Kylo wasn’t wearing his helmet. His face was flushed with anger and he advanced quickly on Ap’lek. Kylo’s eyes were wild and Hux felt a surge of arousal rush over him causing an involuntary moan to leave his mouth. 

“Of course, Supreme Leader. It would seem this Omega wants you to bed him anyway,” Ap’lek teased, though when speaking to Kylo, it was clear that the jest was meant in friendship and not to make fun of him. Without waiting any longer, Ap’lek bowed and walked away from the two of them chuckling to himself. Kylo offered his hand to Hux who swatted it away as he struggled to get to his feet, panting heavily with arousal.

“You didn’t have to save me, you know. Just because I’m an Omega doesn’t mean I’m weak! I could have handled myself,” Hux snarled, though he was sure the way he was ogling Kylo made him less convincing.

“Trust me, general, I do not think of you as weak. But Ap’lek was going to take what he wanted from you and leave you for others to find. You will thank me in a week when you’re back to normal,” Kylo said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. 

Hux stared at Kylo, opening and closing his mouth dumbly. Before he knew what his body was doing, he lunged forward smashing his lips against the lips of his Supreme Leader. Kylo gasped his shock but soon found himself pressing Hux up against the wall, thrusting his growing erection against Hux. The last of the general’s dignity dissolved and he wrapped his legs around Kylo’s strong hips, hosting himself into a position where he could gain more friction. Hux was so busy trying to devour Kylo’s mouth that he didn’t notice they were suddenly moving down the hall towards Hux’s private quarters. For all Hux cared, Kylo could knot him in the hallway and he would be more than content. The pneumatic hissing of a door met Hux’s ears and he finally broke their kiss, his lips already starting to swell. 

Kylo carried Hux over to the bed and coaxed his legs from around him. Making quick work of undressing them both, he pushed Hux down into the nest and crawled up his body, kissing Hux’s pale skin from his navel all the way up to his neck. The general had always smelled so sweet and appealing that he couldn't deny himself the pleasure of penetrating him any longer. Kylo ran his tongue along Hux’s jawline, letting his hands settle on either side of the other man. As he was kissing his shoulder, he frowned as another smell met his nose. Tugging at a piece of fabric under Hux, he pulled his own cowl out from under them. He leaned back on his heels, and raised an eyebrow at Hux.

“When did you take this, sweet one?” Kylo purred, impressed that he hadn’t noticed the cowl’s absence. Hux blushed furiously and snatched the fabric away from Kylo, tucking it back under his head.

“Right after you left for Takodana. It was one of the only times you haven’t been on this destroyer,” Hux groaned, humping the air with need. Kylo smirked at him before once again covering Hux’s body with his own and allowing the Omega to frot against him. “Alpha, I need you.” Kylo kissed him softly, tangling his fingers in Hux’s ginger locks. 

“As you wish,” he whispered. 

Kylo spread the general’s legs wide and gently ran his fingers over the quivering entrance. His fingers came away wet and he left Hux keening in pleasure. After a few more passes with his fingers, it became all to clear that the writhing Omega beneath him wasn’t going to be able to wait much longer. Positioning his cock at Hux’s entrance, he forced himself inside in one smooth thrust. Hux threw his head back, his mouth open in a silent scream. His hands twisted into the blankets of the nest and he wrapped his legs tightly around Kylo’s waist. 

“Hhhnnn….please...faster...Ky,” Hux gasped, tears of pure pleasure making his eyes glisten. 

Kylo gripped Hux’s hips tightly, ensuring there would be bruises left behind, and thrust roughly into him. As he gazed down at the general, his throat began to tighten with emotion. Never before had he seen such a beautiful sight. Hux’s hair was fanned out around his head like a crown of flames. His seafoam green eyes flickered with a touch of deep grey that resembled the color of the destroyer stared up at Kylo with such a burning need that it was almost overwhelming. His hands had gone from grasping at the bedding to digging into his forearms. Hux’s breaths came in short, needy gasps and every few thrusts a high pitched moan would leave him. 

Adjusting his angle slightly, Kylo drove himself up to the hilt into Hux causing the general’s toes to curl tight. As the tip of Kylo’s cock grazed Hux’s sweet spot the man lurched off the bed and wrapped his arms around his leader’s neck. With the change in position, Hux buried his face into Kylo’s strong neck as he began to impale himself onto the Alpha. Kylo’s head began to spin as Hux’s sweet vanilla smell invaded his senses. He felt his balls draw up against him and Kylo had a death grip on the Omega. Their lusty moans filled the quarters and the smell of mating hung heavy in the air. 

“Oh sweet one, I am going to cum,” Kylo growled into Hux’s ear. 

The words alone were enough to send Hux tumbling over the edge of his orgasm. His whole body clamped down tightly around Kylo. His body trembled and he nuzzled Kylo lovingly. Kylo brought the general down onto him one last time before his seed spilled into Hux’s womb. They each felt Kylo’s knot swell inside Hux and they cradled one another in a sweet embrace. The general did not try to hide his tears and when he put his cheek against Kylo’s he felt that the other man was crying too. Sweetly, Hux pressed his lips against Kylo’s in a chaste kiss. The craze of his heat had subsided for the time being letting him enjoy the moment. 

“You’re amazing, Supreme Leader,” Hux whispered, allowing Kylo to guide him down onto the nest. The man chuckled, his laugh deep and throaty.

“That’s high praise coming from you, my General,” Kylo replied. Hux rolled his eyes and clenched his anal muscles down around Kylo causing the man to groan loudly. “Fuck, Armitage.”

“Don’t worry, you can do that again soon, my Lord,” Hux whispered, letting his eyes drop shut. Kylo lay quietly behind him to let Hux get a few hours of rest. There would be plenty of time after his heat was over to talk about their feelings for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> https://abraxas-drake.tumblr.com/post/622910417637867520/dont-pity-me-lilliemoreau-star-wars-prequel


End file.
